1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to wagering games, gaming machines, networked gaming systems and methods, and in particular to wagering games, gaming machines, networked gaming systems and methods having progressive games.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the prior art, various types of gaming machines have been developed with different features to captivate and maintain player interest. In general, a gaming machine allows a player to play a game in exchange for a wager. Depending on the outcome of the game, the player may be entitled to an award which is paid to the player by the gaming machine, normally in the form of currency or game credits. Gaming machines may include flashing displays, lighted displays, or sound effects to capture a player's interest in a gaming device.
Another important feature of maintaining player interest in a gaming machine includes providing the player with many opportunities to win awards, such as cash or prizes. For example, in some slot machines, the display windows show more than one adjacent symbol on each reel, thereby allowing for multiple-line betting.
Some gaming machine games today include one or more progressive prize awards. In some configurations, the progressive prize may have a small probability of being won by a player. Such a configuration makes it possible to have a larger progressive prize. In other game configurations, the progressive prize may be a small amount, which enables a player to win the progressive prize more frequently. In most typical game configurations, the player wins the progressive prize as a result of a specific game outcome within the primary or main game.
Supplemental features of various types have been employed to reward players above the amounts normally awarded on a standard game pay schedule. In some embodiments, such supplemental features are triggered by predetermined events such as one or more appearances of certain combinations of indicia in a primary game. In other embodiments, in order to stimulate interest, supplemental features are typically set to occur at a gaming machine on a statistical cycle based upon the number of primary game plays.
While gaming machines including feature games have been successful, there remains a need for feature games that provide players with enhanced excitement and an increased opportunity of winning.